De pecados y virtudes
by Arerogue
Summary: Ella debió ser menos valiente, nunca debió intentarlo. Y él... Él debió creerse menos capaz de destrozar tal flor sin espinarse.


****De pecados y virtudes****

* * *

><p><em>"Es una locura odiar a todas las flores porque una te espinó. Es de ignorante intentar alejarte de cada pétalo por temor a ser rozado por uno de ellos. Es de miedoso intentar esconderse de cada mujer por miedo a volver a ser lastimado. Pero lo que realmente está mal, y es una locura aún más grande, es intentar llevar a aquella hermosa flor a tu guarida oscura y llena de malicia. La flor más pura de todas, el lirio, y la más valiente al quedarse a tu lado. ¿Podrás soportarlo? Bonita, pero como todo lirio alguien tendrá que terminar quemándola y quitarle las espinas"<em> _-Anónimo-._

Resumen:_ **Scorpius Malfoy** vive en las sombras, en el último pupitre de la sala, distanciado de todos en el Comedor y entrena Quidditch solo y a la luz de la luna. **Lily**, en su cuarto año, es una joven muy hermosa e inteligente, poseedora de una mirada única que ve más allá en las personas. Y ella ve en Scorpius desesperación y soledad, y no puede evitar intentar ayudarlo, por más que eso signifique distanciarse de los demás. El finge sentir sólo atracción física, intentando avanzar cada vez que puede, pero Lily sabe que Scorpius siente y tiene un corazón grande, completamente helado, y su deber es descongelarlo._

Advertencia de la historia_: lenguaje grosero, escenas sexuales, temas difíciles de la vida._

Curiosidades__: é____sta historia está escrita por dos personas, será muy oscura, ninguna de las dos está segura de cómo terminará, ambas somos fanáticas de Scorpius y Lily... Y adoramos hacerlos sufrir. __

Disclaimer_: derechos de personajes y lugares reservados a la heroína de la imaginación; J. K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Clavar un puñal en una espalda desconocida

El día volvía a tener aspecto de que todo iba a salir bien, y que nada extraño iba a pasar. Últimamente Lily así lo deseaba, ya estaba harta de cualquier estupidez que podía llegar a retrasarla o molestarla. Necesitaba más tiempo para terminar de leer su libro muggle, que su preciada tía Hermione le había regalado. Ya le faltaba un poco menos de la mitad, y para terminarlo necesitaría largos momentos, el libro sobrepasaba las mil páginas, y para entenderlo se necesitaba de silencio, paz y un espacio libre. A Lily, la única Potter-Weasley, no le era fácil conseguir un momento en que alguien no la estuviera mirando o haciéndole preguntas.

La primera clase a la que debía concurrir era Pociones. Francamente, le encantaba esa materia. Le era fácil, entretenida, era una buena manera de conseguir puntos para Gryffindor y para restarle a Slytherin; las serpientes de esta generación no eran conocidas por su amor hacia algunos utensilios de la materia que son tóxicos. Según su padre, el famoso y heroico mago Harry Potter, Lily había heredado la gran inteligencia de su abuela, Lily Evans, y su amor hacia esa clase que pocos podían añorar tanto como lo hacía ella. También tenía un gran amor hacia los libros, al igual que su tía Hermione, que comenzó cuando era apenas una pequeña. Hermione Granger se había sentido sumamente extrañada al ver a una niña pelirroja, de ojos increíbles y una belleza poco casual en alguien de su edad con un libro en sus manos, mientras lo hojeaba con interés. Para la fémina del _Trío de Oro_, aquello era más que perfecto y sublime, ya que su hija sólo tenía ojos para el Quidditch, como su padre Ron, y jamás le interesaron los libros que Hermione intentó que leyera.

Dobló en la segunda esquina a la derecha, un par de chicos estaban caminando detrás de ella mientras mantenían una conversación interesante, el silencio era casi perfecto a pesar de los murmullos y las pisadas que hacían eco en toda la galería. Faltaba alrededor de veinte minutos para su primera clase, pero podía sentarse a esperar mientras leía en el pacífico silencio del aula vacía su libro. El Profesor no tendría queja y ella podría adelantar unas páginas de su libro de la mejor manera.

Lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera porque se sintió triste al ver que los muchachos de atrás claramente tenían el mismo destino que ella. Y al parecer harían el mismo bochinche en el aula como lo estaban haciendo en el pasillo. Eso la hizo detener sus pasos hasta el punto de que ellos pasaron junto a ella, ambos le dedicaron unas sonrisas, e incluso uno le guiñó el ojo. Lily no se sonrojó, simplemente le devolvió el saludo y se apoyó contra la pared de piedras a la vista que aquel enorme castillo tenía.

Sabía que era una chica guapa, especialmente guapa, que la naturaleza había sido más que gentil con ella; y eso, con la sinceridad que no la caracterizaba, podía jugarle en su contra varias veces. Librarse de sus apellidos, tan famosos y aclamados, no fue nada fácil. Tuvo que intentar pasar desapercibida ni bien llegó a Hogwarts, porque no soportaba que la gente la mirara como si fuera la futura salvadora del mundo mágico; ese título ni siquiera le pertenecía a sus hermanos, ya que no había nada de que salvar a Hogwarts y demás, a excepción de algunas "_joditas_" de la mala honda que Fred, James, Louis y Lorcan solían mandarse, nada importante, nada que ver con una guerra.

Lo había logrado en sus dos primeros años, había podido pasar desapercibida, más de la mitad que el pobre de Albus no pudo y mucho menos que James; aunque el último amaba la fama, que la gente lo mirara y lo aclamara, para James era mucho mejor que lo estuvieran mirando y que hablaran de él a que no lo reconociera nadie. Hugo entró en el mismo año que ella, junto a Dominique. Eso, debido al carácter que ambos fabulosos primos tenían, ayudó a que la gente posara más miradas en aquellos Weasley´s, no tan interesantes y atípicos, pero aún así lo suficiente como para observarlos, y no a ella.

Hasta que creció, que su rostro fue pasando del de una dulce ninfa a una mujer hermosa con un rostro que demostraba su carácter un poco explotable. Además, las curvas que habían crecido en aquel cuerpo ahora no tan menudo había dejado impresionado a más de uno, incluso James no se esperaba que su hermanita fuera a llegar a tener el atractivo que sólo sus pretendientes llegaban a poseer. Lily, a pesar de sentirse bonita e intentar pasar desapercibida a toda costa, nuevamente había caído en las miradas de todos.

Odiaba el cargo en los hombros de que todos te estén observando como si sus vidas valgan en ello, Lily no era el retrato de su padre ni mucho menos poseía el poder que él tenía, o eso creía. Ya era suficiente con ver a James en la portada de los diarios de Hogwarts besuqueándose con alguna muchacha, verse a ella misma en una fotografía en donde se la veía leer bajo un árbol con el título de "_Está solita, ¿Y si le hacemos compañía?_" le hacía perder los estribos, y al mismo tiempo que la vergüenza se apoderara de ella. Y que Lorcan Scamander, el chico del cual gustó a los nueve años, fuera el periodista famoso y aclamado por el sexo femenino de ese periódico no ayudaba en nada.

Los periódicos en Hogwarts eran tres, uno más chismoso que el otro y sin tapujos. El primero era de un grupo de chicos de Hufflepuff que ahora estaban en su último año, lo habían hecho en su segundo año cuando apenas eran unos críos burlones, hasta ahora habían cambiado de nombre cada vez que les era posible, si Lily mal no recordaba en estos días el periódico se llamaba "_El tejón dientón_", ese nombre no impresionaba a los estudiantes si se comparaba con los otros que habían llegado a ponerle; incluso McGonagall había tenido que llamarles varias veces la atención a aquellos muchachos que parecían divertirse de manera grotesca. Arrugó la nariz al recordar a Francisco, uno de los muchachos del periódico, que había intentado llevarla al baile mientras él tenía casi cuatro años más que ella. Eso fue cuando ella estuvo en tercero, y él en sexto. James había estado a punto de armar lío, intentando pegarle al Hufflepuff. Bendito sea el hecho de que Albus no era tan celoso, _no al menos para esas cosas tan insignificantes_, y que lo había detenido justo a tiempo. De todas maneras, Fred, el más celoso sin dudas, terminó haciendo el deber de James. Al final de la pelea, Fred se había acercado a Lily y le había dado un familiar y tierno abrazo, no sin antes susurrarle "cuídate, pendeja". Mejor posible hermano mayor que James desde entonces.

El segundo periódico, un poco más viejo que el del grupo de la casa amarilla, era de unas chicas que preferían sacar diez veces al Sauce Boxeador en la misma foto a que meterse en las cosas calientes como el Quidditch o las relaciones amorosas de los chicos más populares. No recordaba como se llamaba, pero estaba segura de que hacía referencia a algo ecológico. Pero no dejaban de ser chismosas, contando qué chicos iban y venían del Bosque Prohibido para que sean sancionados, sólo los de su casa parecían salvarse.

Y el último, hecho hace dos años, era producto de sus primas Rose, Molly, Lorcan y un par más de Gryffindor; un chico y una chica. Estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, Rose era muy prolija y amaba el Quidditch; se encargaba de todo lo relacionado. Lorcan, al parecer, era el que editaba el periódico y hacía referencia a su gusto hacia la pelirroja Potter cada vez que podía. Molly amaba todo lo relacionado con la moda y actualizaba a las chicas de Hogwarts. La otra pareja era la encargada de las fotografías, un chico llamado Sam hacía un excelente trabajo; si no fuera porque había llegado a sacar fotografías de chicas duchándose: entre ellas, una de Rose. Fred solía burlarse de Lorcan cada vez que recordaba que él estaba metido en un "conventillo de faldas con voz". Sin embargo, Louis siempre le decía que hacía un excelente trabajo. James era indiferente, excepto cuando aparecía Lily y los comentarios salían a relucir.

Los periódicos eran una especie de miedo diario para Lily, odiaba tener que encontrarse con cosas que no quería: no solía leerlos, pero siempre alguien le venía con el cuento o alguna pregunta acerca de "¿Es verdad lo que dice en el periódico?" o "¿Leíste lo que dice?". Siempre con respeto, Lily los echaba o les contestaba sin siquiera saber de qué estaban hablando. La gente, la mayoría, era buena y venía con intenciones sociables y amables a la familia. Pero Lily ya no los aguantaba, entendía que sus padres y familiares habían sido iconos de la guerra del mundo mágico y, como si fuera poco, los héroes. Pero no podía entender por qué ella tenía que aguantar todas esas cosas después de tantos años, y con la misma inquietante molestia de todos los años.

En ese momento escuchó unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo, no le prestó atención, ella no era la única aparte de esos dos chicos que debía de querer llegar temprano a las clases. Arrugó el periódico que tenía entre sus manos, que claramente era de Rose y su grupo, para guardarlo entre sus libros, Hugo se lo había olvidado luego de desayunarse casi toda la mesa de Gryffindor y ella había decidido agarrarlo para luego devolvérselo, pero no pudo evitar darle unas ojeadas. Por suerte, no habían comentarios acerca de ella, ni tampoco a la horrorosa mención de que Lily había perdido contra Ravenclaw al no poder agarrar la snitch. Todo Hogwarts seguía mencionado la ruptura de la relación de su prima, Rose, y Scorpius Malfoy, el mejor amigo de Albus, si Lily mal no recordaba.

Todo había explotado cuando Rose Weasley, la genial guardiana del Quidditch en Gryffindor, se había comenzado a enredar con Scorpius Malfoy, el buscador de la casa de Slytherin desde este año. Incluso Lily se había sorprendido: su prima nunca fue exactamente la clase de chica que seguía las órdenes o advertencias de sus padres, en especial las de Ron, pero nadie creyó que alguna vez se animaría a hacer enfadar a su padre de esa manera. Ron se había mostrado distante por mucho tiempo, sin reacción, sin importar que Hermione había intentando volver a reavivarlo. Fue hace dos meses, cuando comenzaron a salir y se besuqueaban en cada esquina de Hogwarts. Y ahora, alrededor de una semana que, sin más ni menos, se habían separado. Todo comenzó con una escena en el patio, cuando Rose le gritaba a Scorpius diciéndole que era un estúpido y él arremetiendo que era una zorra. Los comentarios que comenzaron a circular hacían referencia a que Rose había sido encontrada con Zabini Black en las sábanas y desnudos, aunque aquello sólo era un rumor. Y un rumor no era para confiarse, mucho menos en Hogwarts. Lily bien lo sabía. También se había dicho que Rose había quedado embarazada de Scorpius, y también había salido la versión de que el supuesto hijo era de Zabini. Puras versiones. Mentiras.

Lo que antes sólo habían sido los sonidos de pasos sin un dueño dejaron de serlo. Primero la sombra, una espalda ancha y un cuerpo de altura normal, la capa producía que la sombra fuera un poco hosca, a pesar de que los brazos a sus costados se movían. Thorbert Nott apareció por la esquina del pasillo, su semblante tan duro y frío como siempre. Llevaba sus manos hechas puños y sus ojos miraban con recelo el suelo, como si en cualquier momento este fuera a abrirse y se lo llevaran. Lily no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada, intentando revelar algo más aparte de que estaba igual que siempre. Pero se propasó con su mirada y el tiempo, y cuando Nott levantó la vista y aprisionó a Lily con sus ojos negros, la pelirroja sintió que el corazón se le iba a la garganta y de repente tenía miedo. Estaba a unos pasos de ella cuando sus miradas se conectaron, aunque Lily desvió la suya con la velocidad de un rayo.

Nott nunca fue un chico bueno. Se había convertido en el enemigo número uno de Albus desde el primer año. Desde entonces, las peleas y los castigos que Albus recibía tenían que ver con aquel chico de cabello oscuro y tez pálida, oscuramente apuesto y con un imán que atraía a las chicas. A casi todas, menos a Lily. Ella sentía miedo cuando lo tenía cerca, su espalda enorme que la doblegaba en todo su cuerpo era el detonante del miedo que aquellos ojos negros le provocaban. Lo consideraba guapo, demasiado, pero no se fijaba en eso cuando él estaba cerca, le era imposible no temerlo.

La pelirroja no dejaba de mirar diferentes puntos de la pared en su desesperación por no volver a mantener un contacto con él. Sabía que él la estaba mirando, y que ella estaba mostrándose como una tonta mientras observaba a la pared como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. El sonido de sus pasos seguían siendo iguales: fuertes, que parecían querer hundir el piso, completamente distinto al de una serpiente deslizándose por el suelo. Una serpiente, una víbora, lo que él era, una de las peores.

Sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza a sus libros, las sentía sudadas y se sonrojó por el simple hecho de sentirse débil. Como la descolocada que era, cometió el error de mirar discretamente a Nott por unos segundos. La descubrió. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si la estaba mirando con ímpetu? Si ella pestañeaba, él lo sabría, si ella se mordía los labios en un mini-segundo, él lo sabría. Si ella intentaba huir, él la cazaría; eso fue simplemente un pensamiento, aunque uno muy acertado si nos aseguramos de que él la miraba cual cazador lo hace con su presa. Movió ligeramente el pie y se acomodó sobre el otro. Estaba nerviosa, tensa, las manos le sudaban y todo por culpa de una serpiente un año mayor. Levantó la mano, con la mirada fija en el suelo, y se colocó un mechón de cabello pelirrojo oscuro, que se había escapado de su pulcro rodete, tras una oreja pequeña y de aspecto puntiagudo. Estaba segura de que sus dedos temblaban en el transcurso.

Lo temía porque... porque sí. Él había sido el mayor problema de Albus. James había intentado ayudarlo, pero Albus era demasiado orgulloso, un Slytherin, y al mismo tiempo terco. El problema aún no se había solucionado, y Lily estaba segura de que a estas estancias de tiempo ya no había ningún problema que pueda solucionarse. Nunca había sentido más que repulsión hacia el joven que peleaba con Albus, varias veces dejándolo en la enfermería y Albus a él. A pesar de que Nott era tenía la misma edad que Albus él era aún más grande que la mayoría de los chicos de ese grupo, incluyéndolo. James era más alto, dueño de una musculatura que ni su padre tenía y todos se preguntaban de dónde demonios salió. Se parecía al tío Ron, aunque un poco menos ancho. Si James se lo proponía, podía alejar a ese Nott del camino. Pero la intervención de Albus, los gritos cada vez que él intentaba ayudarlo y la falta de comunicación por meses luego de que James lo intentara hicieron retroceder al Potter mayor; él también tenía su orgullo, y no le gustaba que su hermanito menor le gritara en medio de Hogwarts, a los cuatro vientos, maldiciéndolo, sabiendo que era uno de los pocos que podía hacerlo ya que James no lo despellejaría, sólo por ser su hermano, su familia.

La vista del piso rajado en algunas partes y de color de la piedra marrón fue tapada por unos zapatos de cuero negro. La garganta se le cerró, sintió que la sangre comenzaba a recorrerle cada parte de su cuerpo, menos su rostro, que parecía haberse vuelto blanco. Con el labio inferior que parecía haber escogido ese momento para temblar por unos segundos Lily levantó la mirada, pero primero se maldijo por dejarse ver tan débil. Los ojos negros como la noche más calma estaban posados sobre los suyos, demasiado cerca para ser real. Demasiado irreal para ser cierto. Demasiado malo para que sea real. Como quién quiera llamarlo, Lily sintió sus piernas flaquear y no justamente por la sonrisa torcida que él tenía en sus labios finos. Mantuvo la respiración, sentía que su pecho estaba apunto de explotar si no la soltaba. Pero estaba segura de que el aire iría a parar en el rostro de Nott, para mecerle los cabellos que caían sobre su frente. Parecía un demonio, y no importaba qué tan guapo fuera, era malditamente tenebroso y a Lily le costaba mirarlo a los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no podía dejar de mirarlo. Como si supiera que al mover su rostro a un costado él estiraría sus blancas manos y le apretaría el rostro para que lo observara.

¿Qué iba a hacer él? ¿Hablar, gritar, reírse, escupir en su cara? Sea lo que fuera que haga, que lo hiciera en ese mismo momento y que luego se fuera. Y Lily que creía que ese día iba a ser tranquilo... El dejó de sonreír, Lily soltó el aire con lentitud y sintió que su pecho volvía a estar a la normalidad. Sólo que ahora bajaba y subía con irregularidad, era un tormento saber que él estaba completamente al tanto de que ella estaba a punto de lanzarse a correr.

—Déjaselo a tu hermano —comentó.

Ese tipo no era real, no era de carne y hueso. ¿Podía una voz sonar así de... irreal? Tan suave, tan aterciopelada, haciendo completo contraste con su rostro de facciones duras, con su mandíbula apretada.

—¿Qué... eh? —sonó tan tonta, su voz se había quebrado, su garganta le había roto las palabras. No supo ni cómo ni cuando, pero de pronto se encontró con su cabeza contra la pared, al igual que todo su cuerpo, intentando estar alejada lo más posible de aquella serpiente utópica.

—El peinado —sonrió, nuevamente, aunque esta vez parecía menos sardónico—. Ese rodete de nena, que el puto de tu hermano lo use.

Lo primero que supo es que le estaba mirando de una forma más rara, menos amenazante, pero no por ello le daba menos miedo. Lo segundo que supo es que estaba insultando a su hermano, y que nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía hacerlo; y mucho menos decírselo a ella. Si Lily tenía algo que la sobresalía de los demás, era su extrema manera de defender con uñas y dientes a sus familiares: en especial a Albus, aquel niño de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes preciosos que había sido su única compañía cuando era pequeña. James rompía sus juguetes, Albus los arreglaba. James le tiraba del cabello, Albus se lo peinaba. James la peleaba, Albus la defendía. James la gritaba, Albus le abrazaba y la consolaba. Eso, e infinitas cosas más, hacían que Lily Luna Potter se convirtiera lo más cerca a una leona cuando alguien le hablaba mal de su hermano.

—No te metas con mi hermano —dijo, la voz clara y fuerte se esparció por el vació pasillo.

Nott golpeó con fuerza la pared, demasiado cerca de la cabeza de Lily, quien cerró los ojos por milésimas al sentir el estruendo tan cerca y la mano rozándole la mejilla. Se apoyó sobre su mano abierta sobre la pared, ya no tenía ninguna sonrisa; su boca estaba plegada hacia abajo y sus ojos negros parecían querer derretirla. Se sintió cohibida, como una leona alfa que pasaba a ser una leona pequeña e indefensa.

—Cállate —siseó, tan cerca que Lily podía sentir el olor a dentífrico que su aliento poseía.

Sus piernas volvieron a sentirse inútiles e insistieron con doblegarse y hacerla caer. Apretó los labios, tenía que levantar un poco la cabeza para poder mirarlo; por más que no quisiera.

—No me hables así —siguió, había bajado más su cabeza y Lily tenía su guapo rostro enfrente— ¿Crees que al ser una Pottersita puedes levantarme la voz? Lo siento, cariño, no voy a permitir que una mocosa como tu me hable de esa manera.

Lily apretó la mandíbula, le comenzaban a doler las muelas, sus manos se agarraron con fuerza de su capa negra, lo miró definitivamente a los ojos y buscó en su interior algo que la hiciera no verse tan débil.

—¿Te molesta que tu padre fuera un sucio mortífago y el mío un héroe? —escupió, él pestañeó— ¿Te molesta tener el alma y la reputación sucia por ser hijo de un despreciable hombre? No te metas con mi hermano por ser mejor que alguien como tu. Cualquiera es mejor que una escoria, después de todo.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. El cerebro acelerado de Lily no pudo afrontarlo a tanta velocidad. Su cabeza se levantó, siendo empujada hacia atrás, la parte trasera chocó con fuerza contra la pared. Sus mejillas comenzaban a doler, pero pronto las sintió adormecidas, las manos grandes y blancas de Nott le apretaban con fuerza a cada lado de su rostro. La mirada negra llena de ira demostraba el odio que sentía por dentro y que trataba, sí, trataba, de controlar para no lanzar todo hacia afuera. Si no fuera lo contrario, sin dudas le pegaría. Los ojos de Lily se volvieron llorosos al sentir como el cuerpo de Nott prácticamente aplastaba el suyo. Sentía como las manos de él se aferraban a su rostro de forma dolorosa. En un acto de desesperación, colocó sus manos sobre uno de los brazos de Nott, intentando hacer fuerza para que la soltara. Fue inútil, el aire parecía hacerle falta, a pesar de que él no le estaba sujetando la garganta. Su cuerpo grande y fornido comenzaba a hacerle peso, al parecer él no estaba sosteniéndose por sí mismo y había optado por arrojarse sobre ella. Nott la miró dos minutos a los ojos, con furia que nunca se disipó ni aminoró. Pero en un fragmento de segundo, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia un costado, mirando las pequeñas manos de Lily que se aferraban a su brazo casi sin fuerza.

Las manos de Thorbert dejaron de ejercer tanta presión y se aflojaron. Lily podía sentir sus mejillas entumecidas, y el olor a sangre comenzó a llenar sus fosas nasales junto al sabor. Cuando Nott la atrapó desprevenidamente, ella había estado con la boca abierta de apenas terminar de hablar, y sus dientes habían perforado con fuerza la parte interna de su mejilla derecha. Lily se asustó aún más al sentir las manos de Nott descender y colocarse sobre sus pequeños hombros y cernirse sobre ellos. De pronto, la frente de Nott chocó de manera bruta sobre la frente femenina. Las manos de Lily, temblorosas, intentaron alejarlo posándose sobre el fornido pecho del chico de apenas un año mayor. Se sintió fallecer, él estaba demasiado cerca, las alas de su nariz masculina se abrían y se cerraban de forma precipitada, la boca de él se abría y se cerraba, como si era necesario también respirar por allí. Lily permaneció intacta durante esos segundos que no llegaron ni a ser la mitad de un minuto, no sin dejar de empujarlo por el pecho de manera ridícula y débil.

—Eres una estúpida —le dijo, sus manos le soltaron las mejillas y se colocaron a cada lado de su cabeza sobre su pared. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración de a poco se fue calmando—. Pensé que eras diferente.

Lily no habló, no podía hacerlo, sentir la frente temblorosa de Nott y todo su rostro y cuerpo tan cerca le ponía los nervios de punta. Él permaneció más segundos callado, con los ojos cerrados y las manos esta vez sobre la pared. Pero de la nada, haciendo que Lily temblara de miedo, se movió hasta colocar su cabeza sobre la palma derecha de su mano, tan cerca de la oreja de Lily que ella sintió que ésta se moría de miedo y deseaba salir corriendo.

—Una lástima... —continuó. Lily cerró los ojos y reprimió unas lágrimas cuando sintió la voz de Nott en su oreja— Tu y yo, podríamos hacer un buen equipo.

¿Se le estaba... insinuando? Ella no sabía que pensar. Que Nott estuviera tan cerca, hablándole al oído, diciéndole aquello... Se corrió hacia la izquierda, a punto de salir a correr, pero chocó contra el duro brazo izquierdo de Thor. La palma de la mano izquierda se cerró en un puño. Lily tembló, al parecer nuevamente se había enojado. Su rostro se quitó del costado y volvió a pegarse al de Lily.

—¿Realmente eres así? —preguntó, sus ojos negros miraron sus labios— ¿O te haces?

—¿Cómo así? —sus labios pudieron despegarse, estaba segura de que se habían vuelto pálidos y le había costado separarlos.

—Una estúpida Potter más —su mueca burlesca hizo que Lily dejara de sentirse una víctima—. Una Weasley más. Creí que eras diferente, especial. Que no serías tan patética y asquerosa de hacer referencia al pasado de mi padre.

Ya no sabía qué pensar. Si creer que Nott era un estúpido, arrogante, sucio y maldito. O que simplemente era un niño buscando alguna razón por la que entablar conversación con ella. ¿Por qué él había creído que ella era diferente? ¿Qué tan diferente podía ser?

—Suéltame.

Su mirada se había vuelto oscura. Su ceño se volvió a fruncir. Él bajó la cabeza, Lily pudo observar que se pasaba la lengua sobre los dientes. No supo si su espalda estaba temblando porque él estaba llorando o riendo. Cuando él levantó la cabeza y largó una carcajada fuerte y fingida, Lily tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Preocupada, lo empujó, justo en el momento que él se había distraído. Lily agarró sus libros que se le habían caído cuando él la había empujado contra la pared. La risa nunca se detuvo. Cuando dio unos pasos volvió a sentir que sus pasos frenéticos la seguían. Ya no había risa, ni nada. Simplemente pasos acelerados siguiéndola.

Lily dobló en una esquina. Se había salido del camino hacia el aula de Pociones. Su lengua se posó en el lugar lastimado de su mejilla interna y tuvo ganas de llorar. ¡Nadie la iba a lastimar! Buscó en su túnica su varita, tardó en encontrarla, pero al hacerlo se dio media vuelta y apuntó a Nott, que estaba a pasos de ella. El morocho se detuvo frenéticamente, su rostro que antes había demostrado que estaba entre divertido y enojado había cambiando de manera drástica. Una sonrisa burlona se expandió por su guapo rostro.

—¿Enserio vas a hacerlo, Lily? —dijo su nombre con simpleza, sacando su lengua de manera asquerosa.

—Quiero hacerlo —aseguró. Levantó el rostro de manera desafiante, se obligó a sí misma que su mano no temblara.

—Yo quiero hacer tantas cosas, Lily —volvió a decir su nombre de la misma manera. Pero esta vez su voz parecía más ronca que cualquiera—. Tengamos sexo, Lily. Será divertido ¿no? Tu, tan perfecta, con tanta luz y una familia excelente, conmigo, un hijo de un mortífago ¿eh? Soy mejor que cualquiera de tus ex-noviecitos en la cama, te lo puedo asegurar.

¿Qué había hecho ella que el mundo se le había puesto en contra? ¡Nott casi nunca le dirigía la palabra! Y ahora venía a decirle aquello. Lily y la distracción de aquellas palabras hirientes hicieron que no se diera cuenta de que Nott se había adelantado bastante. Por suerte levantó la vista justo antes de que él terminara de llegar junto a ella. Se lanzó hacia atrás, volviendo a levantar la varita con fijeza. El tobillo de su pie derecho pegó contra la pared. Tragó saliva, intentando alejar el asqueroso nudo que sentía en la garganta.

—Basta de fingir, Lily —su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Lily no podía quitarle la mirada de los ojos, mostraban tanta pasión que Lily sí creía que sus palabras fueran ciertas—. No es necesario que me apuntes con la varita para decirme que quieres que te tome aquí mismo.

Con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro, Lily bajó la varita, indignada comenzó a gritarle cosas a Nott. Pero se sorprendió al ver que él no la escuchaba, porque se reía de manera grotesca... y ni ella misma podía escucharse. Se llevó las manos a la garganta, sorprendida. Con la rapidez que pudo, estuvo a punto de convocar el hechizo contradictorio al de _Silencius_. Miró hacia adelante, sintiendo asco por Nott al atreverse a darle ese hechizo. Su varita le fue arrebatada ni bien vio el rostro de Thor. El se alejó, con su varita en una mano y la suya girando entre su mano de forma victoriosa.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, largó una risita— ¿La dulce princesa no puede hablar? —sonrió de forma sardónica, Lily lo miraba con odio— Eres más bonita callada, aunque admito que prefería cogerte mientras gritabas.

Sin saber qué hacía, Lily se abalanzó sobre él e intentó quitarle su varita. La desvió de manera fácil y rápida, la agarró del brazo y se lo torció, colocando su brazo tras su pequeña espalda. Lily apretó los dientes al sentir su brazo tirando de esa manera. Nott volvió a reír. Ella gimió al ver que él le apretaba su mano con fuerza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas creadas por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Pataleó e intentó pisarlo en uno de los pies, pero fue en vano, Nott la mantuvo alejada de su cuerpo. Hasta que la estampilló contra la pared. Tuvo tiempo de mover su cara para que la mejilla le pegara, y no directamente en su nariz. Un nuevo grito de dolor salió de su garganta, le dolía más que nunca los músculos de su brazo. Movió el otro, agarrándose de la pierna de Thor. Hincó sus uñas sobre el pantalón oscuro, pero él chilló y agarró su pequeña mano entre la suya, la presionó con fuerza como castigo. Colocó ese brazo junto al otro y lo volvió a apretar.

—Me gusta, Lily Potter, verte tan estúpidamente inútil me gusta —rió por lo bajo, cerca de su oreja.

Una sensación asquerosa le hizo temblar, sus piernas volvían a aflojarse y una lágrima cayó desde su ojo hasta su pera, en donde desapareció cayendo tras la curva del cuello, seguida de otra lágrima que también se había escapado de su otro ojo.

—Ya basta, dime qué quieres —dijo, agotada. Nott se estaba burlando de ella y no podía aceptarlo: lo que le sucedía es que su mente no estaba ni estuvo preparada para todo esto.

—¿Eh? ¿Eh? Habla más fuerte que no te escucho —dijo, burlón. Soltó los brazos de Lily y retrocedió unos pasos.

La pelirroja se acarició los magullados y doloridos brazos, mientras intentaba pensar en cómo hacer para matarlo. De pronto, una extraña sensación arremetió en su cuerpo. Thor tenía en sus manos su varita y la había estado apuntando. En la otra, estaba la de Lily, ella temió por cualquier cosa: pero sobretodo por qué le acababa de hacer.

—¡Devuélvemela! —chilló, comenzando a acercarse nuevamente. Se llevó las manos a la garganta con sorpresa, su voz se había vuelto. Lo miró con profundo odio y arremetió lentamente contra él. Ya no importaba si volvía a salir lastimada— Dime, Nott, ¿eres bipolar o simplemente patético e intentas llamar la atención de esta manera?

Se rió. Con tal naturalidad que Lily temió que aquello fuera toda una mentira, que no fuera más que un chiste que alguien le estaba jugando. Un chiste muy malo, por cierto. Pero no, recordó, Nott estaba lo suficientemente trastornado y golpeado como para ser tan cabrón.

—Beneficios, Lily —comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella, golpeando su varita en su palma abierta de la mano—. Tenemos que beneficiarnos mutuamente.

—Ni aunque estuviera loca —chilló— ¡Ya deja de moverte! Dame mi varita.

Nott se detuvo frenéticamente. Lily pudo adivinar que estaba completamente loco. Su mirada había dejado de ser tranquila, para volver a tener esa actitud asesina.

—Eres bipolar, Nott —se había animado a hacer ese chiste malo nuevamente, pero necesitaba, de alguna manera u otra, hacerse creer a sí misma que esa batalla no estaba perdida—. Y tonto.

—No —sonrió, de verdad sonrió, como si aquello le diera felicidad—. No soy tonto, si fuera tonto iría corriendo a las faldas cortas de tus primitas las zorras, de Molly, Rosebund, de Roxanne, o de alguna otra. Es que son tantas, no recuerdo sus asquerosos nombres.

—No llames zorras a mis primas —siseó, sus manos estaban hacia cada costado de sus caderas y hechas puño.

Levantó la varita hacia la luz, examinándola, teniéndola allá arriba. Lily apretó la mandíbula. Su varita era de ella, y de nadie más, odiaba que se la tocaran, y aún más que se la quitaran. Cuando estuvo a punto de replicarle que se la devolviera, él habló.

—Treinta y cinco centímetros de largo, alrededor —dijo. Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida—, madera de vid; asombroso, eh —volvió a bajarla y la miró—. Fina, estilizada y grácil. Irónico, no creí que una Potter tendría una así.

—Es suficiente, Nott, dámelo —pidió. Bajó un poco el rostro y extendió su mano, esperando que su varita le vuelva a ser entregada.

—Como dije antes, Potter —volvió a dar vueltas. No tenía reparo. Estaba absolutamente loco—, debemos beneficiarnos.

—No hay nada que quiero que hagas —suspiró—. Dame mi varita.

— ¿Cómo que no, Potter? —sonrió y estiró sus brazos— ¿Sabes lo bien que estaríamos los dos en la cama? Bah, digo en la cama porque es lo primero que se me ocurre, conozco muchos otros lugares a los que concurrir.

—¡Cállate, no seas morboso y maleducado! —una pequeña vena saltó en su frente, se sentía loca y deseaba patear cosas.

—Oh, cierto, olvidaba que trataba con una mojigata —negó haciendo un ruido extraño con la boca y luego se rascó la cabeza con la delicada varita de Lily—. A veces me gustaría que fueras más zorra, como tus primas, de seguro tu nunca en tu vida tuviste sexo oral.

—¡No llames zorra a mis primas, estúpido idiota! —gritó. Su paciencia había acabado. La sangre Evans y la Weasley comenzaban a disputarse por el primer lugar para gritar.

—¡Y no llames mortífago a mi padre, estúpida! —nuevamente la varita apuntándole en su cara. Su propia varita.

—Basta, me harté —colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas, apoyó su espalda a la pared— ¿Qué es lo qué quieres? Sé conciso, directo y rápido.

—Tu cuerpo desnudo en mi cama, una bufanda nueva, quiero que Scorpius y Albus se hundan en sus tumbas y que Lisa Pucktum deje de usar esas mini-faldas porque no es bueno andar con una erección todo el día. Pero sobre cualquiera de esas cosas, te quiero a vos, Lily. Y ahora.

—Ya deja la droga a un lado —dijo, desesperada por aquella situación. Thor levantó las cejas, sorprendido, al parecer no entendía lo que droga se significaba. No lo culpaba, ella cuando era pequeña había creído que los mortífagos se hacían un tatuaje muggle en la muñeca, mientras que en realidad era una marca.

—Hablas estupideces —negó con la cabeza—. Hablo en serio yo, Lily.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —levantó la mano antes de que él volviera a habar— Enserio, Nott, no te hagas el gracioso.

—Odio los chistes. Quiero que quites a tu estúpido hermano de mi camino.

—Son sus problemas, yo no tengo por qué meterme —pasó su peso de un pié a otro—, Albus jamás me dejaría intervenir. Ahora dame mi varita.

—¿No te dejaría? —arrugó el rostro— Es raro. Yo creí que si a su hermanita pequeña la amenazaban él actuaría.

—Nadie me amenazó ni me va a amenazar —aseguró. Sus libros caídos en el piso le hicieron recordar a su clase de Pociones, y que si aún no había comenzado de seguro lo estaría por hacer—. Dame mi varita, me tengo que ir.

—Pero podemos hacerle creer que lo hicieron —sonrió de forma maligna, como si estuviera pensando en algo—. Si me ayudas, prometo no ir a decirle a McGonagall que Albus se escapa la mayoría de los días al Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Al Bosque...? —susurró— No voy jugar contigo, no seguiré tu juego.

—Al lindo Potter le costaría una expulsión inmediata —se recostó sobre una pared, con el hombro apoyado y los brazos cruzados al igual que las piernas—. O puede que no seas una buena hermana.

—¿No sabes arreglar solito tus cosas? —fue lo único que pudo decir, intentando darle en el perfil bajo.

—No te asustes, Lily. No tendrás que hacer muchas cosas —levantó su varita y la sacudió divertido—. Tu varita me dice que eres demasiado responsable, ordenada y un poquito insegura de tí misma.

—Lees varitas. Enséñame, por favor —dijo, irónicamente, comenzó a dar unos pequeños pasos hacia él—. Tengo clases.

—Yo también —chasqueó la lengua— ¿Lo harás, o no? No sé para qué te pregunto, creo que es lo más obvio que dirás que sí, no quiero creer que quieres a un Potter menos para que no te robe cámara.

—¿Qué quieres? Está bien, lo haré, pero qué quieres.

—Finge que te amenazaron, dile que Scorpius Malfoy te amenazó. Severus estará más ocupado en querer matar a su mejor amigo que en mí. Cree que sé lo que está haciendo, y está en lo cierto, sé a la perfección que el muy estúpido va al Bosque Prohibido. No me preguntes a qué coño, yo sólo lo sé y ya basta con ello.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver...? No voy a decir que alguien me amenazó mientras no lo hizo —cruzó sus brazos sobre los pechos. Comenzaba a desesperarse de la situación, cada vez estaba más cerca del límite e intentaba no lanzarse sobre él para no volver a ser lastimada.

—Hazlo —gruñó—, hazlo.

—Pero... ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿De qué me amenazó? ¡Es mejor decirle que tú me amenazaste!

—Eres tonta, creí que eras más inteligente. Si le dices yo le digo a McGonagall y tu hermano saldrá llorando del Colegio —tiró la varita de Lily al suelo y la pateó hasta que llegaron a los pies de ella, rápidamente se agachó y la agarró—. Dile que Malfoy te amenazó. Tu viste a Malfoy diciéndole a Rose que abortara, y él dijo que si tu hablabas te mataría. Simple y fácil.

¿Rose abortó a un bebé? Lily se llevó la mano con su varita al corazón, se sintió mal. Un pequeño escalofrío asqueroso le recorrió por la espalda y parte de su estómago.

—¿Rose estaba embarazada? —preguntó, con la boca reseca— ¿Mató a un bebé?

—No —se golpeó la mejilla con el dedo varias veces—. Piensa más, Potter, piensa. Es una mentira. Ve y dile a Albus que Malfoy te amenazó, díselo y pídele que no le diga nada a Malfoy, que no hable con él. Albus no lo hará si se lo pides, además de que lo ignorará completamente para no asesinarlo. Estará más ocupado con su mejor amigo el traidor, como de seguro lo llamará, antes que seguirme para ver si estoy haciendo algo de magia oscura. No me mires así, preciosa, no estoy haciendo magia oscura pero el está decidido a probarle a la Directora lo contrario. Es un puto.

—No le digas puto a mi hermano —chilló—, ni tampoco insultes a mi familia, ni me digas preciosa, tarado.

—¿Lo harás o no? —se arregló la capa, limpiando a un costado— Sabes que te conviene.

Scorpius Malfoy... no tenía absolutamente nada contra él. Pero no lo conocía. No lo conocía ni un ápice a pesar de irse algunas vacaciones a la casa de los Potter. Si habló con él fue para pedirle que le pasara la sal o que se fueran porque ella iba a entrar a la piscina. Nada más. Nada interesante. Nada que le hiciera a ella tener pena por hacerle lo que le estaba por hacer, obviando el hecho de que ya se sentía un poco mal por ser una persona a quien estaba por, de una manera de decirlo, hundir.

Pero su hermano...

—Lo haré —dijo, su rostro parecía totalmente lo contrario al alegre de Nott— ¿Qué ganarás con esto, Nott? Albus lo dejará de lado luego de un año o meses, y podrá volver a molestarte, y no pienso volver a ayudarte.

—Tu hermano se salva de no quedar expulsado por algo que hace, yo me salvo de quedar expulsado por algo que no hago —se pasó la lengua por los labios, sonriendo—. Y te voy a tener, Potter. Como si fuera poco no sólo le cagaré a su amigo si no que también a su preciosa hermanita.

—Ni lo sueñes —dijo, buscando la excusa de irse para alejarse de su cuerpo—. El trato es que yo diga eso y nada más.

—Lo siento, preciosa, las reglas las pongo yo.

—No voy a salir contigo para hacer enfadar a mi hermano, estúpido —apretó sus dientes al ver que él volvía con el semblante frío. Claramente no le gustaba que lo insulten.

—No hay que decirle a nadie que salimos, ni siquiera saldremos —miró a Lily de manera amenazante mientras se acercaba, diciéndole con sus oscuros ojos que no se alejara—. Lo mantendremos en secreto —llegó a su lado y agarró uno de los mechones que se desprendía del peinado ahora casi completamente desasido de Lily—, en un aula, a solas, si quieres a oscuras, yo conozco varias cosas para hacerte...

Lily sintió sus piernas flaquear, por quinta vez en aquella endemoniada mañana. Nott no tenía que estar hablando en serio, no debería estar hablando así, no podía...

—O lo de Malfoy, o nada, Nott —le sacó la mano de un manotazo, furiosa—. No voy a ser tu puta.

—Las dos cosas, Potter, o una carta extraña y anónima podría llegarle a tu familia contándole las hazañas de tu prima —levantó las cejas, y le acarició la mejilla—. No seas tan dura, te va a gustar, lo prometo.

—Mi familia va a creerle a Rose, no a una estúpida carta —afirmó, segura de lo que decía, y miedosa por tener que aceptar.

—Mira, Potter —suspiró, como si eso era más difícil de lo que él esperaba—. Quiero ser bueno contigo, quiero llevarme bien, quiero acostarme contigo las veces que pueda y... —sonrió descaradamente— Si no es mucho decir, quiero que seas mía.

—Lo siento, haré lo de Malfoy por mi hermano, no haré lo de la carta. Mi familia le creerá a mi prima, ella es inteligente, sabe lo que hace.

—Pero, pequeña Weasley, ella es inteligente pero tu lo eres aún más. Pensé que por eso deducirías que te conviene hacer las cosas que te pido —le dio un leve golpe en la frente con la punta de su dedo índice—, despierta. Agradece que te pido dos cosas a cambio de dos favores, puedo pedirte muchas cosas más.

Su voz se fue midiendo a medida que iba acercando su rostro al de Lily. Ella sintió que la estaba por besar. Por impulso, lo empujó y sacó su varita.

—No —gruñó— ¡No hagas eso! Estúpida zorra. Baja la varita. Bájala. O McGonagall se enterará de que James alguna vez hizo magia oscura en Hogwarts y fuera de clases.

Lily abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y su varita comenzó a descender por inercia. ¿Cómo diablos sabía él lo de James? Se suponía que aquello era de familia, simplemente fue un chiste que Fred, Molly, Dominique, James y Louis hicieron hace mucho tiempo. O mejor dicho instaron a James a hacerlo, y siendo él el más grande lo hizo para demostrarle a los pequeños que era bueno en la magia negra. Fue hace tiempo, en los primeros años de James... El secreto era de familia. Que Nott lo supiera lo hacía todo más difícil. Ahora sí Lily tenía miedo de perder realmente a sus dos hermanos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —su tristeza derrotó su voz, Lily no podía creerlo, de todas las cosas que le podían pasar tenía que aparecer ese loco amenazándola.

—Me lo dijeron —levantó los hombros—. Ya perdiste tu clase de Pociones, ve a la de Herbología, preciosa. Esta noche no puedo, pero mañana a las once en este lugar.

Lily no pudo hablar, estaba pensada en quién pudo haber dicho y revelar ese secreto que siempre fue entre primos. Se sintió traicionada, a pesar de que James debería mucho más hacerlo. Cuando levantó la cabeza para seguir discutiendo con Nott, él ya no estaba. Ni su sombra, ni nada. Se había ido. Y en menos de una hora había logrado convertir el día de Lily en infierno, y si se lo proponía también a su año.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola queridas lectoras y amantes de lo prohibido! Si llegaron hasta aquí es porque terminar de leer el primer capítulo, o no les fue lo suficientemente interesante por hacerlo, de todas maneras muchas gracias por leernos. Esta historia la estamos escribiendo entre Ailin, mi amiga que escribe estupendo, y yo, la de las ideas locas. Esperamos de todo corazón que la historia les enganche, estamos llevando este trabajo grupal muy enserio y deseamos tener al menos un comentario de parte de ustedes; saben que es muy importante, es como la medición de si tu historia gusta o no. Por favor, no se olviden de dejar un comentario, de lo contrario no sentiríamos muy desalentadas, como cualquiera que trabajó mucho por algo y no tiene buenos frutos. Nuevamente gracias por leernos. Si están interesadas por más información de la historia pueden visitar nuestro perfil, ya saben, y leer lo que dice :). Cuando decimos que ésto es M es realmente M, aunque parezca horrendo habrá una violación posiblemente, pero están advertidos, y espero comprendan que si lo recordamos es porque no queremos traumatizar a nadie. Es una historia oscura, angustiosa, en la que el romance tarda en aparecer, y lo va haciendo en forma de dolor... <em>Es hora de despedirnos, un saludo de mimo y una gran sonrisa grabada en nuestros rostros por poder subir esto<em>_

_Nos vemos en la próxima. Ailin & F._


End file.
